We'll Make It Through
by paradeoflights
Summary: Scott and Kira's wedding day. Scott is a nervous wreck, so Kira tries to calm him down.


I plan on uploading all of my Prompt Fills on here, AO3, and tumblr. So, you'll be seeing quite a few Scira fics being posted by me.

**Tumblr Prompt Fill.**  
Anonymous asked for: Scott and Kira's wedding day. Scott is a nervous wreck, so Kira tries to calm him down.  
_Posted on scirafanfiction, as well. You're welcome to send in prompts there, and they'll be cross posted on there and here._

* * *

Kira could practically smell the anxiety radiating of Scott. Besides, his face had been contorted into a look of complete fear for the last fifteen minutes. He was constantly pulling at the collar of the white button up shirt, which resulted in Stiles' swatting his hand away each time. He helped Scott readjust his tie, before patting him on the chest. Scott looked dazed, confused, and nauseous.

Allison had offered to stay back and help Kira get ready, while Lydia made sure everything was running smoothly and all the guests were making the way to their seats. "You know, I've never seen him this nervous before. Like, ever." Both of the girls laughed simultaneously as Allison added the finishing touches to her makeup. She grew an unexpected fondness towards Allison, as weird as it was. And maybe the relationship had been a little rocky at first, mostly because of Scott. She knew Allison had moved on— and by that, she meant completely moved on. Like, gold band on her finger moved on.

"Not even as bad as Isaac?" Kira asked, and Allison pulled her lips into a tight line. She answered with a subtle nod when she saw the three boys glance over from the other room. "He's always a mess, and yeah, maybe he was a little more nervous that usual on our wedding day, but Scott.." She waited for Allison to finish, but she only laughed.

"But, shouldn't I be the one going crazy?" Kira asked, "I mean, I'm the bride. I should be freaking out, stressing— but I'm not." Sometimes she wished she had a stop button, something to make her shut up. "Oh god, I'm not normal." Allison laughed again, and Kira shot her a look of disbelief, causing Allison to smear the mascara across her nose.

"Okay, first of all— calm down." Allison told her, grabbing for a napkin to wipe the black goo from her face. "You're not nervous— you're just worrying too much and that's normal."

"But, really— when have we ever considered ourselves normal, Kira?" It was a weak attempt to lighten the mood, and Kira laughed even it was a bit forced. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

Allison smirked, feeling accomplished and happy. "Finished." She said, before holding a small handheld mirror in front of her. She smiled at herself, and then at Allison. "Thank you." She sighed, pulling Allison into a nearly bone crushing hug.

"Hey, hey!" Allison shouted, "Don't smudge my masterpiece."

Kira grinned for real this time, teeth and all. "Sorry."

"Dude!" They both heard Stiles yell from the other room. Allison shot Kira a knowing look. "I should go talk to him?" She asked, unsure of herself. "That's probably your only hope if you don't want him to end up in the hospital before he makes it to the altar." Allison said, easing her mood a bit. As stressful as the day had been, she was glad Allison had been there to talk to her. Because if not, god knows what would've happen.

She stopped in the doorway, knocking against the door frame twice. Two of the three boys looked up at her, Stiles and Isaac,of course. Scott hung his head, mumbling something to himself. "Do you mind if I—" She gestured her hands toward Scott, and soon they caught on. "Yeah. Yeah, please." Stiles said, running a hand through his hair. She smiled politely at the two as they passed her, meeting Allison in the other room.

"Scott?" She asked, closing the door behind her as she stepped into the room. His head shot up, looking over his shoulder. Kira stifled a laugh, because she had never seen Scott so wrecked in the five years she's known him. It reminded her of a puppy when it would perk it's ears up and tilt their head to the side. And Scott couldn't look more adorable. Okay, off topic, Kira thought. What you need to worry about is calming him down.

Scott opened his mouth, and nothing came out but a choked laugh of embarrassment. "Oh, honey." Kira frowned empathetically, making her way over to her fiance. "I can't. I can't do this." Scott told her, and Kira's heart skipped a beat. Her cheeks blushing a deep red as she stared at Scott. "What? Can't do what? You can't marry me?" Kira asked, before a laugh bubbled up in her throat. "Because it's too late. You're stuck with me and I'm not letting you back out now."

"No. No. God, no." Scott started, his voice sounding steadier now. "I want to marry you, Kira. I love you." A pleasant warmth spread throughout her body, as Scott continued. "But, I'm freaking out. I'm a nervous wreck. And I'm sweating so bad, how is this not disgusting to you?" Kira shrugged, grabbing a hold of Scott's tie. "Because, Scott. I love you, alright? You're nervous, and I get that. But, you shouldn't be." She fixed the collar of his shirt before tightening the tie, hopefully for the last time.

"Focus on me, and only me. The whole time we're out there, don't focus on anything else. Got that?" Scott nodded quickly, and Kira pressed the palm of her hands against his neck, the pads of her thumbs rubbing against his jaw. "You'll be fine, I promise. Just breathe, and keep your eyes on me." And for the first time that day, Scott smiled. "And knowing our friends, they'll probably be acting like idiots— but ignore that, okay? I'm feeling everything you are, Scott. So.. don't feel like you're freaking out for no reason."

"Okay." He said finally, before leaning down to kiss Kira. "Hey.." Kira warned, pushing Scott away. "Not yet." She earned a smirk from Scott, and she clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth.

"We'll get through this." She told him as she tucked his shirt into his pants where it had bunched up, and then ran a hand through his hair, trying to make him look less disheveled.

"I promise."


End file.
